


A Dramatic Reveal

by Rosewing789



Series: Linked Universe [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Crack, Four-centric, Gen, It’s really just Four and the colors, VioxShadow if you really squint, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewing789/pseuds/Rosewing789
Summary: Four wants to be dramatic, the universe says no.
Series: Linked Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830298
Comments: 29
Kudos: 221





	A Dramatic Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is for when the colors are talking in Four’s head.  
> Bold is for sign language.

It was nighttime in Twilight’s Hyrule. The Links were all sitting around the fire, chatting aimlessly while eating dinner. “So Twilight, since we’re in your Hyrule, got anything to tell us?” Warriors asked with one eyebrow quirked obnoxiously high.   
“Nothing major that I haven’t already told you.” He replied stiffly.  
“Oh come on! That’s no fun! Well, anyone else got some spicy secrets?” Warriors tried. “I could tell you about the four sword, but that’s a really long story.” Four said mysteriously. _Please get the hint!_ Green pleaded.   
“That’s fair. What about you Warriors? Why are you being so persistent?” Legend demanded. Warriors turned red as a tomato and started sputtering half answers. _Come on! Just take the bait!_ Blue huffed. _Honestly, why is it so hard to do a dramatic reveal?_ Vio grumbled. _It’s okay! We’ll try again later!_ Red encouraged.

A few hours passed and Four decided to try again. _Okay, how can we be more obvious?_ Green asked. _We could try talking to our shadow._ Vio suggested. _Good idea_! Red added. _But how will we get Shadow to coordinate? He doesn’t have a corporal form, there’s only so much he can do._ Blue argued. _You think Shadow and I had a plan on the volcano? He’s dramatic and good at improv, he’ll be fine._ Vio said. _Let's do it while Wind is on watch. He’s curious and can’t keep a secret._ Green pointed out. After that Four waited for the second watch. Wind and Wolfie were the only other ones up. Luckily Wolfie was fully occupied with Wild’s nightmare so he probably wouldn’t notice and if he did well, that’s one more person to be suspicious of him. “Hey Shadow, I really miss you. Don’t worry, I’m trying to get you back.” Four stage whispered. Shadow responded by turning into different animals like in a shadow puppet show. “I know, I know but I’m working on it. I can do it without them noticing.” Four whispered again. Shadow signed back, The next person who steps on me gets every bone in their body broken. _Shadow has really big movements. Surely Wind will have noticed that._ Vio muttered.   
“Hey Four, who are you talking to?” Wind questioned.  
“Oh, nobody.” Four said quickly. _Now take the bait! That was so suspicious!_ Red yelled.  
“Oh okay! I must have been hearing things!” Wind chirped. _Can I strangle him?_ Blue asked. _I swear, how obtuse can one be?_ Vio complained. _Hey, maybe Wolfie noticed._ Green appeased. Four looked over to see Wolfie staring straight at his shadow, now motionless. _Yes! Now hopefully he’ll tell Time or Wild!_ Green whooped.

The next morning went along as usual, Wild was up at the crack of dawn and started to make breakfast. The next to wake were Twilight and Time and they started chatting quietly with each other. After that Four awoke and silently cheered when Twilight took notice of him. That cheer quickly turned to frustration when Twilight came over to him. “Hey Four are you okay?” Twilight asked gently. _Couldn’t he have asked louder?_ Red whined. Four made a quick but very obvious look of panic before turning stone faced. “Yeah, why do you ask?” Four said shortly. “Oh well, you seemed like you were talking to someone last night and then your shadow started moving.” Twilight whispered back. _Why does he have to be so considerate and keep this private?_ Green cried.  
“Are you sure that wasn’t just the campfire making the shadow look like it was moving?” Four asked in a monotone voice.  
“Haha! You must be right. After all, moving shadows is crazy stuff! It must have been my imagination.” Twilight laughed. “Besides, you’re the most trustworthy on the team. If something was happening, you’d let us know!” _What is it with them and their blind trust! We’re being so obvious!_ Blue screamed. Twilight left to go talk with Wild about breakfast. _Okay, team meeting, we need new ideas._ Green stated. _What if we tried to use our Minish feather?_ Red suggested. _Yeah! We could bring someone into the woods with us!_ Blue added. _I suggest Warriors. He’s never one to skip on gossip._ Vio advised. _Ok so it’s decided. We’ll try it next time we stop._ Green concluded. While having that conversation, the rest of the Links seemed to have awoken and soon they were enjoying a delicious breakfast.  
“Twilight, how long until the next village?” Time asked.  
“The next village is about three day away from here, maybe two if we push it.” Twilight responded.  
“Alright boys you heard him! Let’s get moving!” Time ordered. Spurred on by the promise of sleeping out of the woods, the Links moved quickly until the sun was high in the sky. Once they found a relatively safe clearing, Time directed them all to stop for lunch. “Twilight, you do a sweep of the perimeter. Wild, start setting up your cooking supplies.” Time commanded.  
“I can go get some firewood!” Four volunteered.  
“Perfect, take someone with you.” Time replied.  
“Hey Warriors, you wanna come?” Four asked. _Please say yes!_ Green begged.  
“Sure why not.” Warriors answered. _Perfect!_ Red exclaimed. They started to walk through the forest. Four looked for tree stumps while swishing his head desperately in hopes that Warriors would notice his earring. Luckily, it worked pretty quickly.  
“Hey what’s up with that earring you always wear? Got a special lady at home?” Warriors needled. Four snorted while discretely sitting on a tree stump.  
“No, this is actually a minish feather. The minish actually helped me a lot on my first adventure.” Four said while leaving the end of his sentence vague so that Warriors would question him more. _Come on Warriors! I know you want the tea!_ Vio gritted.  
“Oh that’s cool.” Warriors replied, uninterested. _I’m going to punch him so hard he’ll get worse amnesia than Wild!_ Blue threatened. _It’s okay, we can keep trying._ Green encouraged. They continued to collect firewood with a very bored Warriors and a very frustrated Four. Lunch was a very typical affair with Four zoning out for the majority of it while trying to create a new plan. _This is the last attempt. I can’t take anymore of this stupidity._ Vio huffed. _I agree with Vio. I thought we were stupid but come on._ Green conceded. _I say we should go even bigger._ Blue contributed. _How would we do that?_ Red asked. _We should start loudly muttering to ourselves, make it look like we’re having an argument. They’re bound to notice that._ Blue elaborated. _Oh yeah! We could make our appearance disheveled and look slightly crazed._ Green added. _It’s a sound plan, it might just work. Let’s do it tomorrow so we can adjust our appearance before anyone wakes up. We could take third watch._ Vio finalized. Once the colors all agreed on something, they set their plan into motion. The rest of the day passed fairly quickly and just before going to bed, Four volunteered to take third watch.

Finally, Four’s watch had arrived. Hyrule shook him awake before quickly falling asleep. Four quickly examined his surroundings to make sure there were no monsters before having another meeting. _I think we should go with Green and Blue arguing. It’s pretty easy to act out and can give us a solid excuse to split._ Red declared. _I agree, it happens enough as it is so it should be pretty realistic._ Vio snipped. _Red and I will pretend to hold you two back when we split._ He continued. _Sounds good._ Green agreed. Once the sky started getting lighter, Four put his plan into motion. He wrinkled his clothes and tangled hair, after that he rubbed a little bit of dirt on him to really sell the look. Wild, as always, was the first to wake up. He immediately took notice of Four’s state. “Woah, hey Four, you okay? You look like crap.” Wild bluntly stated. Four waited a few seconds before responding.  
“What? Oh yeah… I’m fine. I just didn’t get enough sleep.”  
“If you say so.” Wild murmured. He started on breakfast while shooting Four multiple suspicious glances. In his head, Four was cackling like a madman. The rest of the Links awoke one by one, each Link growing suspicious of Four. Once they had all awoken, Four started to loudly mutter to himself.   
“Shut up.” “No you shut up.” “You’re clearly wrong.” No you are, why would they ever trust you?” Come on guys, be civil.” Finally, Legend was blunt enough to call Four our.  
“Four, what the fuck is going on.” He deadpanned. Four physically jumped and then took a little bit of buffering time before responding.   
“Hmm? Oh it’s nothing, just sleep deprived is all.” Four responded airily. Legend squinted at him before throwing his hands into the air and walking away. _Now one final push._ Red encouraged. Four started to get to talking volume while still having an argument with himself. Next, he started to vibrate and then walk shakily over to his sword. Finally, he yelled, “That’s it!” and reached for the sword. He grabbed the hilt and raised it into the air. Blinding white light covered the camp. Next thing they knew, there were four identical looking people standing where Four stood. Not waiting a moment, Blue lunged for Green only to be forcefully pulled back by Vio while Red did the same for Green. “I told you! I’m never working with you again!” Blue shouted.  
“Well same goes for me!” Green retorted.   
“Do you two not realize what you just did?” Vio shouted over them. A solid five silence filled seconds passed before anyone responded.   
“Well shit.” Green muttered loudly enough for the Links to hear.   
“What’s the meaning of this?” Time boomed. The colors shared a dramatic glance with each other before looking to Vio.   
“Well, it looks like our big secret has been found out. I always knew this day would come, I just didn’t think it would be so soon.” Vio takes a moment to let out a loud sigh while putting his hand over his forehead. “Hi, we’re the colors. We’re different aspects of Four’s personality. On his second adventure, the Four Sword split him into us. The one in red is Red. He represents Fours innocence and the majority of his emotions. He also represents the fire element. Next to him is Green. Green represents Four’s focus and motivation. He also represents the earth element. The one next to me is Blue. Blue represents his loyalty and impulsiveness while also representing the water element. Finally, I’m Vio. I’m the braincell and also the earth element.”  
“You know, the name and the tunic make a lot more sense now.” Hyrule pointed out. He was met with murmurs of agreement.  
“Well, this is a little weird but nice to meet you all!” Wind greeted. The rest of the Links smiled kindly at the colors. However, instead of relief, they were met with fury. Blue’s right eye started twitching, Green scowled, and Red looked like he was about to cry. Vio had the worst reaction.  
“Are you kidding me?! That’s it? I spent three full days trying to make a dramatic reveal and this is all the reaction I get? No suspicion! No mistrust! No nothing! I swear it’s like you are all walking pieces of cardboard!” Vio screeched. “Even Ganon had better reactions than you boring basic bitch bipeds!” The Links all looked guilty until they processed what he had said.  
“Wait Ganon?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
